


Horror

by Zhenya66



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya66/pseuds/Zhenya66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Periods come in the most awkward of times, I know you think the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror

**Author's Note:**

> My friend was telling me how this happened to her and I just couldn't help but write this xD Comment please!

 “I’m not feeling too good today, my stomach feels weird…” she warns, as he lowers her onto the couch of his living room. Her words though go unnoticed, as he simply shakes his head with that large grin of his.

 “You’re fine, we’re still gonna go it.” He isn’t pushing him self on her, not at all. They’re way pass their first time together and she knows that if she really meant she didn’t want to do anything, he would listen and stop. But right now she kind of wants to do it, so she doesn’t say anything in further process, simply lays there under his toned body and lets him devour her, just like always.

 

\---

 

 The room is filled with their panting noises, wet and sloppy kisses are exchanged, marks of passion are left on sweat covered skin. Kuroo is a bit rough as usual, but Kenma doesn’t bother to do anything. It’s good enough, it’s amazing even. She isn’t used to do such stuff on the couch, half dressed, but she can’t say she isn’t enjoying her self fully.

 Well, she did enjoy it before, but a slightly harder thrust from Kuroo’s side makes her cringe in pain, her pitiful whine sounding way too quiet to be noticed by the teen over her. She can feel her stomach cramp and it isn’t a nice feeling. She considers to stop Kuroo, but they’re both about to cum soon anyway, so she better leave him finish. He looks way too good to stop him now with a stupid complaint.

 Kenma slowly opens her eyes to look at her boyfriend, fogged eyes slowly traveling lower over his body. She bits her lip, face flushing red in embarrassment. She always wondered why Kuroo, who was so hot and devilishly charming had chosen to go out with her and not someone of his caliber. Not like she didn’t love him, he loved her too. She knows that and the gentleness he treats her with when they aren’t trapped in such a heated moment is proof of it. But sometimes she can’t help but feel unworthy for someone like him. Right now however, she can’t keep her mind on such silly thoughts, as she watches his toned stomach flex as he moves, sweat glistering over his flawless skin.

 Kenma mewls, as her eyes travel lower to where her own skinny thighs wrap around his waist, go even lower to…

 Her hands automatically shoot up to Kuroo’s waist, mouth hanging open in shock. Her slim fingers dig into his sides and forces him to stop and look at her with a face of confusion, which slowly turns into fear of having hurt her way too much in the heat of the moment.

 “Kenma, is everything alright,” he asked between pants and huffs, lifting a hand to her paled cheek. “Did it hurt too much or…”

 “Kuroo…I think…I think my period came…” the girl beneath him whispers shallowly and looks up at him with wide, cat like eyes. Kuroo can’t help but blink at her confused.

 “What? No way…”

 “Look down!” Kenma whimpers in distress and hides her face in the crock of her elbow.

 Kuroo blinks again and slowly looks down between their bodies to see the stains of light red over the skin of their upper hips. His face pales despite the embarrassment and he feels like he hasn’t have the strength to even pull out of his girlfriend’s body. this is something that had never happened, not like he didn’t know about that one time of the month for girls or that Kenma had it too, he was the one who normally watched out for her during those five or six days of horror and cramps, but come on, how could it happen right during sex of all times?!

 The flush slowly comes back to his face and he hides it in the crock of Kenma’s neck, similar to the way she’s hiding her own face in her hands right now.

 “Just…Just let me take a breather...”

 That was the most embarrassing and horrifying situation Tetsurou Kuroo has ever went through in his whole life.


End file.
